


May is hot

by CarolValentine44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Melinda May Feels, Multi, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolValentine44/pseuds/CarolValentine44
Summary: May is sick. The team freaks out.Season 1 feels because I miss the old times.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Melinda May & Grant Ward, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	May is hot

The team had just finished getting information from an enemy base in northern Russia. It had been a bit difficult to get used to the cold but as soon as May and Ward had beaten a couple of guards and warmed up, the rest knew it was all done.

"Mission accomplished, guys, cheer up," celebrated Skye as she made her way back through the snow.

"Oh, believe me, I would, but my temperature is like -38°," Fitz complained.

"In that case you would be an ice cube" Ward said, rubbing his arms. "And you're the smart one?" he asked with a smile at his partner.

Fitz simply rolled his eyes, though he smiled. They were starting to get along, he could already tell when he was messing with him for real and for fun.

"Come on, we don't have much left," Coulson encouraged his family by tapping the kids on the shoulder.

That's when Simmons stepped on the wrong foot due to the large amount of snow and lost her balance. She was near a slight slope in the terrain several feet below that led to a frozen lake. And she fell in that direction.

May, with her ninja-like reflexes, grabbed her by the torso and, straining, hugged her, protecting her head as the two fell around the ground. At the end, May finished using force and gently pushed Simmons down into the snow while she hit the ice hard and sank into the cold water after breaking.

"May! Jemma!" exclaimed Skye before lunging at her despite Coulson's shouts telling her to wait, that she could fall like them.

Needless to say, both Fitz and Ward did the same. Coulson sighed, though at the same time a heat took hold of his chest. They really cared about each other.

Upon arrival, Fitz threw himself at Simmons, who was rejoining as best she could. Skye bent over too.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked, helping his best friend. Simmons nodded her head and sat down with help.

"May, she...!" she began to say before Skye sat down again in a hurry to go get her.

"Fitz, take care of her," the younger one said before heading out to the lake, where Ward, after seeing that Simmons was safely in his friend's arms, went to look for May.

"I'm going in," Ward said, taking off his coat. "I can't see where she is with all the ice."

Before he could say anything else, one arm came out of the broken ice space. The hand held on to the ice as best it could, even though it was difficult because of how slippery it was.

"Skye, give me a hand," Ward asked as he bent down and grabbed the arm. The young woman approached and together they managed to bring the woman's small body back to the surface.

May was coughing, trying to expel all the water that had reached her lungs. In an instant, Coulson was beside her with one hand on her back.

After a few seconds, she managed to start breathing well and sat down on the ice. The rest looked at her, all drenched, her face paler than usual, her lips bluish and shaking like a leaf.

Coulson began to take off her jacket and shirt, both Skye and Ward cleared their throats and looked away.

"Ward, can you give me your coat?" asked the boss, ready to put it on May. "I don't want her to wear wet clothes the rest of the way."

"Of course, sir," replied the young man, handing it over.

Coulson took it and put it on May, who, to the surprise of the rest, did not complain at all.

Skye took off her scarf and placed it on the asian woman, lifting her wet hair to avoid it from touching her neck.  
There were no complaints either.

Then they went to where FitzSimmons was. She was nervous and watched as her savior walked slowly towards her.

"Simmons" spoke as she arrived and stood next to her. "Are you all right?"

Simmons responded by hugging May tightly, as if her life depended on it. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, almost bursting into tears.

May put her arms around her. That (again) surprise the group. "It's okay, Simmons, it's all right."

"B-but..." complained the young Englishwoman, pulling herself apart to look into her eyes.

"Jemma, it's all right."

At the pronunciation of her name, Simmons nodded and joy flooded her chest. May knew her name. For a moment she thought she wasn't interested.

"Come on, we have to get to the bus fast," Coulson said tactfully without wanting to break up the moment. "We have to get warm."

All along the way, May could feel Jemma and Fitz looking at her sideways, Ward walking behind her ready to catch her if anything happened, Coulson walking beside her (on the dangerous side of the path) with one arm on her shoulders giving her warmth, and how Skye grabbed her hand almost without noticing it showing support.

May wasn't used to all this, she felt a little suffocated but... for a strange reason, she left them. The worried looks, the support, the warmth and tenderness they were giving her, broke her shell a little.

\-----

When they arrived, everyone changed their clothes, warmed up and prepared to take off and go to a nearby town to refuel.

May took a big hot shower and wrapped herself up like never before. She took her temperature a couple of times at Simmons' request, and until it was in the fine she wouldn't let her leave the medical area. She also told her to take a hot meal and a couple of pills. May did It.

Ward was the one who put the bus in the air (pretty decently, May thought) and then the autopilot.

The group met for dinner before going to bed, they really deserved it.

\-----

When Coulson woke up, he found that Ward had recently landed the bus and had fallen asleep again in the pilot's seat wrapped in one of May's blankets (Coulson noted). The rest were still in their beds so he got ready and went out to the city to get some food; they still had a long way to go to the US and he thought that since the mission had gone well, he could give them some more of their favorite foods and snacks.

Skye yawned when the alarm clock rang and stretched out on the bed. She remembered what happened yesterday and, determined to be like May, jumped out of bed ready to do her workouts better than ever.

When she arrived at the gym area, she was surprised not to see May there, but she didn't give it much thought. She began to warm up and meditate.

When half an hour later there was still no sign of May, she began to worry. Not wanting to go straight to her room, she went to the kitchen, nothing. In the cabin he found Ward sleeping peacefully in May's place (Sky took a picture of him in case he needed to blackmail him one day).

Skye was in front of May's room now, nervous, she had never been inside. Would she kick her out? Would she be angry about it? Skye shook her head, it is not the time. Getting her courage up, she took her hand to the door and knocked before removing it as if it were burning. Her heart was going to turn on her at any moment.

When there was no answer, she called again. "May? Are you here? Sorry to bother you, it's just that you didn't show up for practice and... I mean if you've changed your mind and don't want to do it anymore, cool, sure, whatever you want. It's just that..." the young lady wandered around until a sound came from inside. A little whimper. "May?"

Skye didn't know if what she was about to do was brave or stupid but she opened the door carefully. Everything was dark, but she could tell that the bed was occupied. She approached carefully and with some trepidation to see a large bundle of sheets. Skye carefully pulled back some of the sheets until she could see May's head completely.

She brought her hand to the woman's face and instantly noticed the warmth and sweat on her forehead. Sitting on the bed, she took her face in both hands and put her forehead together to see if her hands were failing her and no, they were not.

Skye panicked. May was sick, she had a fever, what was she going to do? She needed a... SIMMONS.

Skye ran out to her friend's room and entered without making any noise. When she got to the bed, she grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Simmons, Simmons. I need you," she asked impatiently. "Jemma, please, it's May."

Almost as if that name were a switch, the Englishwoman's eyes opened. "Skye?"

"Simmons, it's May, she..."

"May?" she asked worried and already 100% awake. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's hot," she answered, almost choking.

Simmons narrowed her eyes. "Did you just wake me up to talk about your attraction to May? I mean, it's pretty obvious that you're drooling over her. And sure she's hot, especially when she starts kicking ass, but..."

"What? No, it's not that, Simmons" shook her head although she blushed a lot. She wanted to continue this conversation at another time. "When I went to do my workout I wasn't there so I waited but after half an hour I got worried, I went to her room and..."

"Oh, my God, you've kissed her. Is that it? What do her lips taste like? Mint? Honey?"

"That's not it, Jemma. That May has a fever."

"Wait... WHAT?" The English girl was thrown out of bed into the Asian woman's room with her friend attached to her. "And WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?" she reproached, almost hyperventilating.

"Because you haven't left me, you were too busy thinking about how hot May is and about her lips" defended the youngest one. When she saw her friend blush and swell her cheeks she smiled.

When she arrived at May's room, Simmons went to the bed and checked what she had told her: May was burning up with fever.

"Skye, can you wake up Fitz and tell him to get the medical area ready, please? Ward can help. And you have to call Coulson, I think he said he wanted to go out on the town for something," she asked as she pulled the sheets off the older woman. I'm going to put May in the bathtub to lower her fever and now we're taking her to Fitz, okay?"

Skye nodded and ran out of there.

Simmons pulled May into the bed and pulled her hair out of her face. "May, May, you have a fever, I'm going to take you to the bathtub, okay? I need you to help me," she asked as the older woman opened her eyes a little, but nodded.

May used her little strength to keep her balance as Simmons made the effort to carry her to her bath. Once there, Simmons turned on the faucet and began taking her clothes off while apologizing.

"I'm not looking at anything, just professional," she explained as she dropped the clothes on the floor. One hand was placed in hers just as she was about to grab the bra, causing her hand to brush against part of the naked breast.

"I-it's f-i...ne..." whispered May.

Simmons hated seeing her like this. May was a strong, brave, tough woman with an icy look, unbeatable. And now she looked so small and fragile that she couldn't stand it.

A while later, with May already in the bathtub, Skye came in reporting that Coulson was on his way and that the boys were getting ready. Apparently they had been as scared as they were. Fitz almost hyperventilates.

They both finished grooming May, dressed her in warm clothes and called Ward. He took her in his arms, feeling her like a feather on his chest and they went to Fitz. On the way Ward looked at the woman in his arms, and a knot was placed in her chest. It really seemed wrong, and he almost took it for granted when her little hand grabbed his shirt as she shrank.

When they arrived, they took her temperature and tucked her into one of the medical beds. Simmons put an IV in her and gave me some medicine lying around knowing it would be hard for her to swallow.

Soon after, Coulson ran down the ramp, leaving the shopping bags on the floor and almost crashing into the door of the medical room.

"May! What's wrong? Is she...?" he asked breathlessly as he stood with the others.

"We're trying to bring her fever down," Simmons reported. "It was almost 104."

"Fever?" Coulson frowned. "Skye, you told me she was dying. I almost had a heart attack."

"W-well, not exactly, but look at her. I've never seen May like this before, I'm scared. I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely.

Coulson sighed and hugged his little girl. "No, I'm sorry I got angry. I'm sure this is the first time you've seen May like this," everyone nodded. "She's rarely been sick, but when she is, it's usually serious. Give her a few days and she'll be the same old May."

"I hope so because she hasn't reacted even when I had my head on her chest," Skye said almost without thinking.

Ward opened his mouth but closed it again. Fitz almost fainted. It was Simmons who explained. "We were giving her a bath and, well, when we lifted her up to get her out, um...

Coulson cleared his throat, separating from Skye, "Well, let's wait until she wakes up."

The team nodded and sat down next to her. Coulson smiled, grabbed the bags, took a shower, and prepared something to eat knowing that May was in good company.

Knowing that no one would get up from her side, she asked Fitz to help her put the dishes and food down.

"She will be all right, won't she, sir?" asked the young Englishman with some fear.

"Yes, she will. And when she does, you'd better talk to her and say more than two words without getting scared," he gave her a few licks on the back. "May doesn't bite. She hardly ever does."

Fitz frowned without understanding.

A few hours later they were all asleep in the medical area, all except Coulson, who was looking at them all fondly. He smiled, thinking they might not have known each other long, but he could not have wished for other teammates.

\----

May opened her eyes to close them again because of the strong light. She went to raise a hand to her face when she realized she could. As she looked, she saw Simmons on one side holding one of her hands with Fitz leaning on her. They were both sleeping. At the front of his bed was Ward, in a chair with his arms crossed and also with his eyes closed and her blanket over his shoulders (May thought he was adorable, but she will never admit it). On her other side, Skye was holding her other hand on the bed, snoring softly.

May swallowed saliva and something in it softened. They were all little lions worried about their mother. She smiled.

"They love you, May" heard Coulson's voice, who came to her standing up.

"I don't understand why..." confessed the Asian. She was cold, rude, silent, had a hundred barriers around her to prevent this from happening, to prevent people from coming to her and suffering. These kids were special, they had come in and they loved her as she was. And May didn't understand that.

"Love is incomprehensible, Melinda. It just happens," Coulson explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. His look said a lot of things, and May saw some.

Skye started to move and opened her eyes. When she saw May's face, her eyes opened and her smile couldn't help but scream. "May!"

The young woman got on the bed sitting on the older woman's lap and hugged her like she was the most precious thing there was before kissing her all over her face (if anyone asks if she kissed the lips Skye will say no. May will say yes).

Because of the screams FitzSimmons opened their eyes and seeing the hug they joined crying.

Ward was alerted by the shock, so much so that he almost looked for his gun before smiling at the picture.

\----

A couple of days later, the medical room was occupied again, this time by four people. Yes, they had all gotten sick from staying with May the whole time. But they would do it again. It had been worth it.

"You know, May," Simmons said as May was putting the thermometer in. The older one looked her in the eye and said, "Skye thinks you're hot."

"WHAT! You said that, Jemma," the younger one defended herself in shame.

"You didn't deny it," Simmons smiled.

"Agent May is beautiful, really," Fitz said. He quickly opened his eyes, "Did I say that out loud?

"You haven't said anything that isn't true, my friend," Ward shrugged. May looked at him expectantly. Ward looked at her and said clearly that she was all beautiful (especially naked) and it was foolish to deny it.

May put her hands to her head. When she was sick she became sweet and loving, her lions were all perverts.

"Phil, I can't take it anymore. I'm resigning," she said as she heard Skye and Simmons still fighting, Fitz babbling apologetically and getting looks from Ward.

"You can't, Melinda," Coulson denied. "You love them.

May looked at the group and smiled, "Maybe I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked It.  
> Sorry for the mistakes. I'm spanish so... :3


End file.
